Second Chances
by thef00l2
Summary: Takes place after Book 5, Harry starts writing to Ginny and slowly starts the process of healing the scars of the past several years as well as seeing for the first time what was in front of him the entire time.
1. The Phone Call

SECOND CHANCES

BY 

TheF00l2

Chapter One:  The Phone Call

_The Story takes off during the summer after fifth year on a nice Saturday morning.   _

Petunia picked up the ringing phone.  "Dursley residence."

"Hello," said a deep man's voice, "I am calling to check up on Harry.  Please put him on." 

"Umm" stuttered Petunia, going white with fear "L-let me go get him."

Putting her hand over the phone, she turned around and screamed at Harry, who was just coming down the stairs to start on his assigned chores for the day.

"Boy! Get in here! One of _THEM is on the phone!"  Petunia shouted then threw the handset at him._

_"Who could it be_?" Harry wondered.  He was sure it couldn't be Ron or Mr. Weasley, since neither of them knew how to use the "fellytone" as Mr. Weasley put it when he saw him last at King's Cross.  

"Hello?" queried a hesitant Harry.

"Harry, this Mr. Granger, Hermione's father.  Let me put her on. Cheers Harry!"  

After a short pause, Hermione came on the line. "Hi Harry!  Did you get started on your homework yet?  The reason I had my dad ring you is he'd sound more intimidating on the phone to those horrid Dursleys than I would.  Sorry I haven't called or owled earlier, but I've been helping out at my parents' dental clinic and they've been keeping me very busy.  " 

"Nice to finally hear from _somebody.  'Cause some __GIT hasn't owled me for two weeks!  Glad to hear at least one of my friends wants to talk to me," said Harry, a bit irritated._

"Well, last I heard from Ginny, she mentioned Ron was busy helping out the twins in their new shop in Diagon Alley."

"Ginny writes to you?  I've --- not heard from her," Harry said with a catch in his voice.  "Come to think of it, she's never owled me, even now with us actually talking to each other.  She's never really spoken to me either until last year." 

 "Well then maybe you should write to her instead.  You both have a lot in common and I think she might like to hear from you," said Hermione.

"What would I say?" asked Harry.

"You'll think of something.  Now how are the Dursleys treating you?  Getting enough to eat and everything?" interrogated Hermione.  "Every time I see you at the beginning of the school year, you're too thin!"  

"Changing the subject are we?  I can't complain in that department.  I should say to watch out for the twins, they have some particularly _interesting_ new items out."

"Why were the _twins_ owling you Harry?  Is there something I should know?" queried Hermione.  

"I owled them a few ideas for some new items that I'd like to see for the next school year. I plan on testing them on the Slytherins, especially Ferret Face," Harry said with a grin.  "The Amazing Bouncing Ferret is one of my favorite memories of Malfoy.  I know it's definitely one of Ron's."

"Harry!  I'm surprised at you!  You should know better than to consort with the twins.  Who knows what sort of trouble they might get you into now that they aren't bound by school rules?  Mrs. Weasley is still sending them Howlers for what they did to Ron a few weeks ago at the shop."

"Boy!"  Uncle Vernon shouted, his voice echoing in the hallway after walking downstairs from his bedroom.   "What are you doing," he screamed, the veins in his neck starting to purple.

"Umm... gotta go Hermy! I'll owl you later!"  Harry let out in a rush and quickly put the phone back on the hook. 

"Don't call me Herm-," he heard as the conversation cut off. 

"You better have a good explanation for this boy," bellowed Vernon in Harry's face. "What are you doing with that telephone?"

"It was my minders checking in on me, like they said they would," replied Harry meekly. 

"Well, then get your pathetic self upstairs, and stay there," Vernon stalked out of the room, sat down in his favorite chair and rustled the paper loudly.  

Harry hurried upstairs to his room, taking the steps two at a time.  Thoughts of a certain redheaded girl starting to run through his head; random images flickering past his eyes as he flopped down on his bed, all thoughts of chores completely gone.  

He saw, unbidden, Ginny standing with her mother at the station staring at him, Ginny sticking her elbow in the butter dish, blushing as red as her hair. _I always thought that was cute, but I'm glad she stopped that,_ thought Harry.  _It was hard to butter the scones with her elbow in the dish._

He next saw Ginny lying at his at his feet inside the Chamber with her eyes closed, her skin as cold as death.  Harry paused in his thoughts, momentarily bewildered as to why that image frightened him more than anything his young mind had seen thus far, even more than losing Sirius.  Tears slipped unbidden down his cheeks as he reflected on the events in the Department of Mysteries and how much he missed Sirius, which led to a session of self-blame.  _It was all my fault, if I had done better at Occlumency, none of this would have happened.  I'd still have him and none of my friends would have gotten hurt.  _But as his thoughts continued down this trail, he had to admit, that it wasn't ALL his fault – Snape, Dumbledore, and Voldemort deserved most of the blame.  Harry started to feel better.

Harry's thoughts took an abrupt, but happy turn, making a slight smile tug at the corner of his mouth.  She said she broke up with Michael Corner.  _Now that was good news.  He really wasn't her type_," grinned Harry.  

With a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, Harry thought about when she said she'd 

chosen Dean.   "_Now why would she want to choose him__?  She deserves better," Harry frowned.  "_Wait a moment Potter, this is Ron's baby sister you're thinking about.  Hmmm."__

He realized with a jolt that he was seeing Ginny now, not as Ron's baby sister and not just as the friend that she had become over the past year, but as a _girl _and quite an attractive one at that.  With a start, he realized that he actually was jealous of Dean.  Could that mean that…? "Nah, it could never happen, she said herself that she gave up on me months ago."  Harry sighed out loud.  "Wait a moment…that means she actually …?"

Harry tried hard to remember exactly what Hermione had said when she told him that about Ginny.  Harry racked his brains trying to recall.

"Ahah!" he exclaimed, remembering something Hermione had said during the year.

_'Ginny _used_ to fancy Harry, but she gave up on him months ago. Not that she doesn't like__ you, of course'  _

At that point Harry had a revelation.  Hermione had said that she still liked him, but gave up on him?  And why had Hermione said that Ginny would like to hear from him?  What did that mean in boy speak, not girl speak?  Then it hit him.  It meant that he still might have a chance – if he played his cards right, but he would have to take it slowly.  As he sat on his bed, Harry started to plan a form of attack.

Author's Note:

Some of the above was quoted directly from J.K.R's OOTP Ch 16. I hope you've enjoyed it so far.  

_My Thanks go out to Sorting Hat, dadaginny, and Jalyn for betaing this and support._


	2. Harry's Letter

Chapter Two: The Letters

That evening, after an exhausting day of chores, his Uncle having loudly reminded him of them, he sat down to compose an owl to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope things are going well for you so far and Ron isn't being too much of a prat.  I wonder just how many owls each week he's been sending to Hermione.  Things are going okay here so far.  For the most part, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are leaving me alone, and yes, I'm getting enough to eat.  The 'little talk' our mutual friends had with my Uncle at Kings Cross seems to have made an impression, especially when I remind them how much they would love a visit by Mad-Eye Moody.  He seems to have made quite an impression on my Uncle.  I get the feeling that he definitely doesn't want to see him again.  Since my Aunt has me outside a lot, doing yard work for both her and dear old Mrs. Figg, I've got a bit of sun finally.   I haven't let on that she's one of us,_ _but I had to put my foot down when she tried to bring out the cat pictures again; I've seen enough of them to last a lifetime.   I hope Ron has finally given up talking about Victor Krum.  It's not doing him any good and all it does is irritate Hermione.  I wonder when he's going to admit how he feels, at least to himself, let alone her._

_Speaking of Hermione, I received a telephone call from her earlier today.  It was a very interesting conversation and she suggested that I start owling someone other_ _than her and Ron in no uncertain terms and you were the first person I thought of._

You deserve someone who will appreciate your courage and… umm, and other interesting qualities.  I know that somebody is out there.  It may even be someone you already know, although he may not have noticed you before in the manner that you deserve.  Sometimes it takes something to shake a guy out of a certain image of someone.

_Well I hope you write back soon, I'm very much looking forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

_I hope I didn't say too much there, if she is really going with Dean then I definitely don't want her hacked off at me_, Harry thought worriedly.  _I remember how bad Malfoy looked after her Bat Bogey Hex_.  With shaking hands he folded the parchment and wrote Ginny's name on the outside and sealed it. 

"Hedwig, I need you to take this to Ginny before I change my mind," said Harry as he tied it to her leg.  Hedwig nipped his hand affectionately and then flew out the window.  She was almost bowled, head over tail, by Pigwidgeon as he popped inside the open window.  Hedwig gave Pig a dirty look and continued on her mission while he zoomed around Harry's bedroom, hooting happily.

"Hold still featherhead!" snarled Harry, trying to snatch him out of the air, "Sometimes you're harder to catch than the snitch!" 

Finally Harry got a good enough grip on Pig to untie the letter attached to his leg and a small package. _Huh,_ Harry wondered in confusion as he looked at the letter, _this isn't Ron's handwriting_.

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron hands are swelled up due to a new version of Gobstones that the twins invented and had him testing, so I'm writing the letter for him. Mum's sent them several howlers about that and a couple of other items.   (The package is from me though, I hope you like it.)  Ron says that the Cannons are actually doing well this season – they might have a chance at the semi-finals.  (He's been bouncing off the walls just like Pig, he's so happy.)  _

_Harry, Mum has been owling Dumbledore every week to see if you can stay the last month of summer here. We're all _ _hoping that he'll say yes, but so far no luck.  Ron says that Hermione will be contacting by telephone (I, at least know what it is, having taken Muggle Studies.) _

_Guess what?  Percy owled Mum and Dad, apologizing, and has actually been to supper a few times here at the Burrow.  Ron's still hacked off at him though.  (Can't really say I blame him though, he really hurt Mum and Dad with his behaviour). _

_I've got to run, Mum needs help in the kitchen with supper._

_Your Friends,_

_Ron & Ginny_

Harry tossed the letter on the bed and turned his attention to package lying on the bed as well.  It wasn't big, maybe about the size and shape of a pack of exploding snap, wrapped in an emerald green paper. "What could be in the mysterious package?" Harry wondered.  He ripped off the paper covering and found a velvet-covered box.  Upon opening it, there was a gold necklace and amulet with a stag, a wolf, and a large dog, which could be mistaken for a grim, engraved on it.  Taking it out a small note fluttered down to the floor.  

Harry picked up the note and it said: 

_Harry, _

_I found this and was going to give it to you for you birthday but felt it couldn't wait.  I almost got it in silver 'cause it looked so good, but figured Moony could touch it this way._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry felt a fluttering in his stomach.  He definitely had not expected this.  But his heart was troubled.  Did she sign it like that because she was imitating Hermione or did it mean something else?

_To Be Continued._


	3. It Arrives

Chapter Three:  It Arrives

Ginny was lying on her bed in the Burrow writing in her muggle diary that Hermione had given her last Christmas.   She was still terrified of enchanted diaries after her experience with Tom's.  She suddenly heard a tapping at her window, making her jerk with surprise. 

Looking out the window, she saw Hedwig hovering, waiting for her to open the window.  Ginny mused; _it's totally not like Hedwig to come to the wrong window – unless this actually is for me?  Nahh, why would Harry be sending me an owl?  If he was sending Ron a reply to the letter, then it would have been Pig flitting about and he would have gone directly to Ron._

Crossing over and opening the window, she let the owl fly into the room.  After circling the room once, Hedwig came to rest on her bed and shook her leg at Ginny, as if to say, _I got it here, now get this off me and get me a treat._  As Ginny removed the letter, she noticed that it actually was addressed to her. 

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Harry did write to ME!  I think I'm going to faint!_ Ginny thought, fanning her herself with the still unopened letter._  What's it say? What's it say? Wait a sec, I haven't opened it yet!_ With that thought in mind, she ripped open the letter and started to read._  He called me dear!_  Ginny gasped upon seeing the salutation.  Continuing reading, recalling her glimpse of the scene at King's Cross with the Dursleys' encounter with the Order Ginny had mixed thoughts.  _No__, your despicable uncle didn't look happy to see Moody, although I can't help but wish that he would piss Moody off so he'd hex him right out of the picture and you wouldn't have had to go back with them to Privet Drive ever – and maybe live with me!_  When she got to the part where Harry was talking about getting some sun, her mind filled with sensuous thoughts of Harry.  _Ohhh…bad Ginny, mustn't think about Harry with his shirt off, with sweat dripping off him!  But it would be so much fun to help him dry off – every inch of him.  _At this point she started fanning the letter again, momentarily lost in her fantasy and feeling a fire building deep inside her as she pictured a shirtless Harry wearing only jeans and her birthday present.  _I hope he likes it cause I'm not going to be able to afford anything else until his next birthday._  Calming down finally, she got to the part about Ron ranting about Victor still.  _Harry was talking about Ron being thick in regards to Hermione?  Talk about the Potter calling the kettle black!  At least Ron recognizes that she's a girl instead of just one of the guys. _

_I'm going to get Hermione for this!  It's all her fault! _she thought after learning that it was her that prompted the letter.  _Wait a sec, it worked!!! So I guess I won't hex her this time. _

She had to reread the last two paragraphs several times. "_Harry says I deserve someone…WHAT other qualities is he talking about?  Oh!" _Ginny turned bright red at what Harry might be insinuating, at least she hoped he was.  Rereading that part again where it said "Sometimes it takes something to shake a guy out of a certain image of someone", Ginny started to wonder.  It was almost too much to hope for.  It sounded to her that Harry was starting to like her.  Not like, but **like**like her.  It's not like she was actually seeing anybody since she broke up with Michael.  She only said that she liked Dean on the train because she knew that it would irritate Ron.  He didn't know, but she had seen his covert glance at Harry when he had said she should choose somebody else.  Ron is anything but subtle.  But maybe she should fess up and confront Ron about this and Hermione, maybe she could get all three of them who they want.  

"Ooohhh Ronniekins!!!" she yelled out.

_._


	4. Sirius Musings

Chapter Four:  

The next morning Harry was awakened by several officious-sounding hoots.  Scrunching his eyes against the glare of the sun shining thru the open window, he saw a large brown owl that somehow seemed to resemble Percy in its attitude as it gazed down at him from its perch on his bedpost and imperially shook its leg at him to try and get Harry to untie the scrolls from his leg.

While untying the items from the owl, Harry saw that it was a Gringotts Owl, although it still acted uncannily like Percy.  After accepting some water from Harry the owl flew out the window without a glance back at Harry.  

The first item was a short letter from the headmaster stating that he was in charge of Sirius's last will and testament and that he would need to pickup Harry later that day around eleven a.m. and take him to Gringotts where they would meet Remus to finalize the will and Harry would be to do some shopping at Diagon Alley afterwards.  He then apologized again for what happened last in his office. He would get Harry and take him over to Mrs Figg's house and floo out from there.  Harry understood when he didn't mention anything vaguely specific since neither of them wanted Tom to know what was in the prophecy.

Harry slapped himself upside his head.  _The Prophecy!  What was he going to tell Hermione and Ron about it?  Even worse…what was he going to tell GINNY?  I'm definitely not looking forward to either one but I think I'd rather be the guinea pig for all future testing of the twins' jokes rather than tell Ginny I've been hiding something like this from her.  She scares me more than Tom ever did.  _Harry shuddered at this particular thought.  _Well Potter, I think you might as well bite the bullet and tell them, the question is just going to be when?  I guess I can ask Professor Dumbledore today when I see him.  I really do miss Sirius so much it hurts but I can only guess how bad Prof—MOONY  is taking it. _Harry had to catch himself since Remus was no longer his professor and the closest thing to family he had left since the Dursleys didn't count in Harry's opinion.  _He only has me left after Sirius ----- _Harry had to take several deep breaths before he could even continue that train of thought.  _---After Sirius passed through the Veil and Wormtail is a good-for-nothing, snake-eater.  _

The next letter Harry nearly dropped when he saw who it was from.  It was from Sirius and it was dated only a couple of weeks before he disappeared through the veil.  

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then something has happened to me and I'm no longer among the land of the living.  I know that I haven't been the world's best godfather to you.  I should have listened to James and kept my big mouth shut about changing secret keepers to Peter.  (That dirty rat!)  But as much as I regret saying this, since you saved his life, he DOES owe you a Wizard's Debt so that might just save your bacon when you least expect it.  We need any edge we can get over Old Snake-Face._

_No__w I know you and Snivellus don't get along but hey I can't stand the git either! But you do need his Advanced Potions if you want to be an Auror like Minerva mentioned to me.  I detest saying anything good about that git Snape, but he does know his potions.  I'm still not sure how far you can trust him though.  Like any other Slytherin, the number one thing he is looking out for is himself._

_No__w something I need to say before I loose my nerve.  I know that you aren't too happy with Albus in making you stay with the Dursleys.  Well now that I'm gone, he is your official guardian until your 17th birthday when you become a man, at least in some ways.  I would have named Remus but with the prejudice in the Ministry and the rest of the Wizarding world, I couldn't take the chance that something would happen.  I wish I could be there to give you the TALK when you become a man the __RIGHT WAY__ and also be there to give you tips on how to make the ladies moan your name in delight.  For some reason I get the feeling that hearing it from Remus or Albus won't quite be the same.  __No__w since I'm the last of the Blacks, my will basically states that you and Remus each get half of the Black Fortune and share the house although there are a few conditions which I've left with Albus.  Simply put though what the conditions are is that you and Moony need to live there and make it a home – doing what needs to be done to make it so thereby getting those Dursleys out of the picture.  Speaking of pictures, somebody needs to deal with that nasty old hag of my mum in the hallway.  I suggested a sharp knife to Albus before but he wouldn't let me.  I guess he had flashbacks of what I did to the Fat Lady which I am sorry for.  Harry, maybe the twins can give you a hand with her eh?  Also Kreature needs to be dealt with since there are no more Blacks to serve.  You do need a house elf or two to help with the house though.  Possibly your friend Dobby may want to?_

_BUT ONE THING THAT I DEFINITELY DO *NOT* WANT YOU TO DO HARRY IS BLAME YOURSELF FOR ANYTHING THAT VOLDEMORT HAS HAD A HAND IN!  I'm most likely dead from some plot of his but I want you to promise me that you won't blame yourself, if you want to blame anyone blame that bastard Riddle 'cause it'll be his fault anyways!!!  _

_I also want you to find a nice girl and snog the living daylights out of her.  It took your dad years to finally notice the right girl and ended up with both her and you.  Keep your eyes out for cute redheads since it seems that's what it seems the Potters are infamous for.  I seem to remember that Arthur's youngest has had her eyes on you so you might want to give her a chance.  Don't shut her or your friends out to protect them though.  It's their decision to be with you and we all know the risks of loving you.  Yes your friends love you in their own ways and I know I love you as well as Remus. _

_Since this was the Weasley Twins final year, it is up to you to carry on the Marauder Tradition:  Honor, Loyalty, and Pranking the Heck outta all Slytherins especially those named Snape and Malfoy._

_Love,_

_Sirius "Padfoot" Black_

Harry was in tears well before even reaching the end of the letter.  It brought back some of the good times he spent with Sirius and of course what happened at the Ministry where it happened.  But he silently promised Sirius that he would take his advice, all of his advice, especially where it involved a certain family of redheads, particularly one in specific.  But he wasn't relishing having to face her six very overprotective brothers although Harry thought he would at least have Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on his side.

He gripped the amulet he had taken to wearing around his neck and thought of Ginny.  He gasped and nearly released it when he felt a wave of pleasant emotions wash through him.  He held it up to the light and examined it more closely.  There were some runes that he had not noticed earlier inscribed on the back but since he hadn't taken Ancient Runes, Harry had no clue what they meant.  

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  Harry's alarm clock starting going off.  Harry glanced at the time and saw it was seven a.m.  _Time to feed the livestock _Harry thought.  _Especially since Dudley and uncle __Vernon__ so resemble the pigs that they eat like.__  And Aunt Petunia I should just strap a feedbag onto that horsey-looking mug.  I know it's not nice but since I can't hex em, I gotta let out the frustration somehow._

Harry ventured downstairs to start breakfast and get himself something before the rest of the household could start their petty bickering.


	5. Gringotts

Chapter Five: Gringotts  
  
Harry ventured downstairs to start breakfast before the rest of the household could start their petty bickering. Shortly after the coffee was started, he heard his uncle bellow down about not burning the bacon.  
  
Harry pondered how to deal with telling his uncle about Diagon Alley as he nibbled on his jam and toast. He decided to drop the bombshell of Professor Dumbledore and Moody coming to get him at eleven for a short while. Predictably, Vernon's reaction at hearing Moody's name was to turn white and fall off his chair. Spluttering in his fear, he uttered, "I don't want my home messed up again like it was before."  
  
Harry replied, "I was informed that they would be using the front door this time." With this, having already completed the dishes, Harry strode out of the room, listening to Dudley's whining that he was still hungry, having gone on a new diet.  
  
Harry was dressed in some decently fitting clothes for a change, Tonks having transfigured them for him a couple of days ago. His Hogwarts robes were neatly packed and out of sight in a knapsack, so as not to provoke Vernon too much, and he had his invisibility cloak folded on top of it on the sofa. He was getting along tolerably well with his uncle. Vernon had grudgingly decided to treat him like a guest to keep the Order away. Harry was pacing back and forth in the living room, just a tad nervous about seeing Dumbledore again after their last encounter. Luckily for Harry, the Dursleys had decided to go into town for an early movie matinee...or so Aunt Petunia had said.  
  
At precisely eleven, the doorbell rang. Peering thru the peephole, Harry saw Dumbledore and Moody on the porch, but he drew his wand nonetheless. Harry slowly opened the door, but left the chain on; Dumbledore called out, "Harry, please open the door so we can leave."  
  
"Prove you are who you look like," Harry muttered nervously.  
  
To this Moody replied, "Good, Boy, you're suspicious, I like that. You're wearing Chudley Cannons boxers and an interesting piece of jewelry. Is that good enough for you?"  
  
With that, Harry quickly shut the door and undid the chain, opening it fully to let the two wizards inside. Blushing furiously all the while, Harry kept his wand ready just in case.  
  
"Did you have to choose that? I mean really! At least Tonks wasn't here to hear you though. She'd be almost as bad as the twins" Harry exclaimed, visibly upset.  
  
"Harry, my boy, it's good to see you again," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. "You've grown some already. I would like to chat more but we really must be going."  
  
Harry grabbed his cloak and put it on. Sticking out his hand so it was visible, motioned to Moody and the headmaster to precede him through the door. "I've got to lock up, and I'd rather have the two of you covering me while I do so."  
  
Moving quickly down the street to Magnolia Drive, to Mrs. Figg's residence, Harry had to marvel at the sight of Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody wearing Muggle outfits. Dumbledore looked resplendent in his charcoal grey, three- piece suit and top-hat. He reminded Harry of the few times he had seen a muggle physician at the local clinic. Mad-Eye, on the other hand, looked like a refugee from a rock concert. He was wearing a ragged Ramones T-shirt and faded bellbottom jeans. The jeans had so many patches in it, that it seemed more made of colourful patches than denim. The clincher was the rose- coloured glasses perched on his nose.  
  
When the three of them reached Mrs. Figg's house, Moody knocked on the door and called out, "Arabella, we're here to deliver your package."  
  
"Just a minute, I'll be right there! And don't roll that eye at me young man!"  
  
The door opened and Harry's (now) favorite cat-lady came into view with multiple cats flowing around her ankles, some of them rushing out to wrap themselves around Harry's and Dumbledore's legs. It looked a little strange, seeing cats appearing and disappearing as they passed in and out of the bottom of the cloak.  
  
"Come in! Come in quickly, the fireplace is ready!" said Mrs. Figg.  
  
Everyone moved inside to the living room, where the fireplace was ready for them to Floo out of, and before Harry knew it, they were at the Leaky Cauldron, coming out of Tom's fireplace. Dumbledore and Moody quickly ushered Harry out and into Diagon Alley and into Gringotts where they met Remus.  
  
Remus took one look at Harry, who had removed his invisibility cloak and exchanged it for his robes back at Mrs. Figg's place, and wrapped his arms around Harry in a tearful hug. Harry awkwardly put his arms around him, not being used to such physical contact. The two of them followed Dumbledore and the Gringotts goblin back to a private room with a very large stack of papers sitting on a rectangular mahogany table, surrounded by plush chairs on all four sides, one of them fitted for the goblin. The goblin Solicitor seated himself and waved to them to seat themselves. After the trio did so, he began to speak.  
  
"We are gathered here today for the reading of the final will and testament of Sirius T. Black. Please state your full legal names for the record, and then I will read the will."  
  
Pointing at Dumbledore first, he heard "My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."  
  
"My name is Remus John Lupin."  
  
"My name is Harry James Potter."  
  
"Good. Now we can begin. Here are your copies of the will."  
  
Will of Sirius Trouble Black  
  
I, Sirius Trouble Black, domiciled and residing at Black Manor, location unknown, declare this to be my last will and testament, and revoke all other wills and codicils.  
  
I.  
  
1. I am single and have never been married.  
  
2. I have no children, living or dead.  
  
3. My family consists of the following persons: James and Lily Potter or their heirs, and Remus Lupin or his heirs.  
  
4. I am of sound mind and body.  
  
II.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and their descendants are hereby disowned by me, Sirius T. Black.  
  
III.  
  
I direct that my funeral expenses (including the cost of a suitable grave marker), the costs of administering my estate, and all legal debts allowable as claims against my estate be paid out of the general funds of my estate before any distribution of such funds to any of the beneficiaries mentioned below.  
  
IV.  
  
I direct that all taxes imposed by reason of my death on property passing under or outside this will be paid out of my residuary estate.  
  
V.  
  
I give and bequeath my personal effects, including Black Manor and all effects contained within, to the following persons: James and Lily Potter or their heirs and Remus J. Lupin or his heirs, to be divided equally among both parties with the following exceptions: A. Remus be allowed permanent residence at Black Manor as the old wolf was like a brother to me, so shall he be treated as such. B. My motorcycle and my share of the Marauders' Stash are bequeathed to James and Lily's heir to continue the tradition of pranking all Slytherins and to have fun.  
  
VI.  
  
My residuary estate is all my property remaining after the dispositions specified in Paragraph V of this will, whenever obtained, including property not otherwise effectively disposed of in this will, and property as to which I have a power to appoint. I give, devise, and bequeath my residuary estate to: James and Lily Potter or their heirs and Remus J. Lupin to be divided equally among both parties. Additional documents describing the Black Family Estates are on file with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, London Branch.  
  
VII.  
  
I appoint Albus Dumbledore as my executor, without bond, of this will. My executor shall have the following powers, in addition to those granted by law: Custody of Harry James Potter if both parents and I are deceased. I subscribe my name to this will on 20 December, 1979, at The Ministry of Magic, London, England, in the presence of Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, and James Potter, attesting witnesses, who subscribe their names to this will on 20 December, 1979 at my request and in my presence.  
  
Sirius Trouble Black  
  
ATTESTATION CLAUSE  
  
On the date last above, written by Sirius Trouble Black, known to us to be the person whose signature appears at the end of this will, declared to us, the undersigned, that the foregoing instrument, consisting of 2 pages, including the page on which we have signed as witnesses, was his will. He then signed the will in our presence and, at his request, in his presence and in the presence of each other, we now sign our names as witnesses.  
  
Albus Percival Wulfric Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Brian Dumbledore Scotland Arthur Weasley The Burrow, England James Potter Godrick's Hollow, England   
  
As he read over his copy of the will, Harry had mixed feelings and thoughts that kept flitting around his head like Cornish Pixies. He was still pretty ticked at the headmaster for waiting so long to tell him about the prophecy, and of course for sticking him with the Dursleys, but he was starting to understand his reasons for doing so...even if Harry didn't agree with those reasons, and besides, he hadn't forgiven the old coot yet either. It was good that Remus was finally having something good happen to him...he deserved it. Harry suddenly wondered when Mundungus would come through with that stuff he had asked for, and how much it would cost him. Tears came to his eyes when his thoughts landed on Sirius. He missed him so much, but he had promised Sirius that he would go on.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and let it out.  
  
"I guess this means I don't have to stay with the Dursleys anymore do I?" Harry asked in a flat tone, his narrowed eyes looking directly at the Headmaster, daring him to contradict him.  
  
Dumbledore's spirits fell, with what he read from Harry's tone. "Since Sirius left the house to you and Remus, that is where you will be staying since the blood protection will start to deteriorate starting now. The protection was not only contingent on the physical blood relationship between you and Petunia, but her status as your guardian. When Sirius named me as your guardian, it passed the responsibility for you to me I will be there as often as my duties permit. If you want, Dobby will take over Kreature's duties, as he is no longer among us. We will have to ask Arthur and Molly, but I think it can be arranged to have the Weasleys and Miss Granger stay there with you until school starts. Which reminds me, I have a few things you may be interested in ...."  
  
Harry watched as Dumbledore rummaged around in his robes, finally coming out with several envelopes and handing them to Harry.  
  
"Harry, these are your Hogwarts letters, an announcement lifting your ban on Quidditch, your O.W.L. results, and a Ministry Decree lifting the Ban on Underage Sorcery for you, subject to the normal adult restrictions, of course," he added. "Your Firebolt will be waiting for you at Black Manor. I do believe that you did quite well on most of your subjects," said Dumbledore, with his usual twinkle coming back. "Due to success of the D.A., I am making it a school sanctioned club, and would not only like you to continue it next year, but since you did so well in your role as instructor, I entreat you to accept a position as an assistant to the Defense teacher. You will be assisting him and will take over the classes if he is called away. You will also be teaching one or more of the lower years, a position that gives you many of the same privileges as a regular teacher. What do you say, Harry? Will you accept?"  
  
Authors Note: Now is that a cliffie for ya, or what? The physical location of Grimmauld Place is listed as Black Manor, with a physical location as unknown, since it's currently under the Fidelius Charm and that's how it would be known on the legal documents (Black Manor, 12 Grimmauld Place). In regards to the motorcycle, it's currently located at the house, having been moved there last year after Hagrid remembered where he had stashed it in his hut after using it all those years ago to deliver Harry to the Dursleys. The template for Sirius's Will was the MS Office template "Last will and testament for single person with no children" 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Harry's Answer

"**Due to success of the D.A., I am making it a school sanctioned club and would not only like you to continue it next year but since you did so well in your role as instructor, I entreat you to accept a position as assistant to the defense teacher. You will be assisting him and will take over the classes if he is called away and you will be teaching one or more of the lower years. The position gives many of the same privileges as a regular teacher. What do you say, Harry? Will you accept?" **

Harry looked Dumbledore straight in the eye and said coldly "Yes, but no more secrets from you on _anything_. I've had enough of that. We'll discuss this later back at the house. One question though. Who is going to be the new professor? Even Lockhart would be better than Umbridge was." Harry's eyes flicker down to the scar on his hand. The words _I will not tell lies _were still faintly visible.

Remus snorted. "I hope that you consider me a cut above him, Harry. This is the first I've been told of an assistant but I'm glad it's you." A gleam came to his eyes, reminding Harry he was still a Marauder at heart. "Severus is going to have an apoplectic fit when he finds out." Glancing at Dumbledore, Moony said, "We'll discuss the Stash later Harry." Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled more at that.

The Solicitator while this discussion was going on silently set out in front of Harry and Remus their copies of a large stack of documents pertaining to the rest of the Black Fortune for them to read over later. After the werewolf finished speaking, the goblin inquired, "Are there any further questions in regards to the _will_, people?" Everyone shook his or her heads in dissent. "Then this meeting is concluded. Good day to you all." With this, he gathered up his material and left the group to their devices.

"Well Harry, I think you said you wanted to do some shopping in Diagon Alley and then out in London? Let's get to it then, Tonks is waiting outside for us," said Remus. "Why is she here?" asked Harry. "'Cause neither of us has much fashion sense and we can use the extra guard now that Fudge has admitted Voldemort is back." The three of them gathered up their stuff and left to gather some Galleons from the vaults and meet Tonks, whom Dumbledore had arranged to help with security. After changing some of the galleons into pounds, about 500 quid worth, they headed for the main lobby where they met up with Nymphadora.

"Wotcher Harry! You are still such a waif although such a cute one, Molly's gonna have to fill you out if you still want to be an Auror!" Tonks exclaimed.

Harry eyed Tonk's appearance this time since her hair departed from her normal unusual colors. It was a simple mousy brown worn shoulder length and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing an orange Black Flag t-shirt with very tight fitting jeans and a pair of black Doc Martins. The spiked dog collar around her neck was pure Tonks. Harry looked closer at the collar and noticed that it had a tag on it saying MOONY and resolved to ask them later about it where he could run if they decided to hex him about it. "Where do you want to go first, Harry?" asked Remus. "I think school supplies first would be a good idea then a stop at the twin's shop before we head out into London. How does that sound to you Harry?" Harry replied "That sounded a very good plan but I also wanted to visit Ollivander's as well and I plan on spending a good deal on some new books which I might have to have Tonks purchase for me since she is an active Auror. I need to know more if I'm going to deal with Tom."

"What do you want at Ollivander's? Your wand looks fine to me," asked Remus. Looking around to make sure nobody else was nearby, Harry whispered, "Because I want a backup wand. I don't want to get stuck in the same situation going head to head with his wand like what happened back at the cemetery." "I think that we can accommodate all those requests easily", the werewolf replied with a grin. "Although I think the hard part will be the clothes shopping. Tonks is going to be in seventh heaven dressing up 'The Boy Who Lived'. Lucky for us, she likes us and has good taste usually." Remus grunted at this point having gotten an elbow shoved hard into his gut by Tonks for that comment. Tonks leered at Harry, eyeing him up and down like a piece of meat and said, "I'm gonna have fun with that part Harry! Let's go get your other piece of wood first and make sure to polish your wands regularly!" Harry turned bright red at this, hardly believing that he was hearing this from Tonks of all people.

Ollivander was a little surprised at Harry's request but after he explained why he wanted it, agreed after a moment's contemplation. It ended up being a 12-inch ebony stained holly wand with both a griffin and dragon heartstrings intertwined. "Don't let the ministry know that you've acquired that since Fudge is still not happy with you" Said Tonks. "I'm working on a way to neutralize him but I'll tell you more about that later back at the house" replied Harry. "The less overheard, the better. Although I think another interview might be good."

At Flourish and Blotts, Harry picked up several books on dueling, advanced curses and hexes, and various Auror manuals that Tonks recommended, as well as all his schoolbooks. Harry gives the stack of books and other supplies to Tonks to pay for. He wanders down a seldom-used isle and idly picks up a book at random. It is covered with dust and he sneezes after blowing enough off to read the title. To his surprise it's a book titled "The Marauder's Guide to Fun and Mayhem by Remus Lupin and Associates". Harry quickly decides to purchase the three copies that are sitting on the table.

Harry takes all three books up to the counter and pays for them. Lupin catches sight of them and gasps, "I didn't even realize any of those still existed. I did not think Sirius was serious when he said he was going to send it to be published for future students to enjoy."

"Well I for one am very glad that S-Sirius did and that was a bad Sirius/Serious pun Uncle Remus, although I think that this time it was unintended," said Harry. "I intend to put it to good use. I'm not sure who will get pranked first though. The list is fairly short at the moment of specifics. Malfoy, Snape, Dudley, and Professor Dumbledore are all that are on the list so far."

Remus and Tonks were amused and then shocked by the names on the list as Dumbledore's name came up.

Tonks said, "But Harry, why would you want to prank the Headmaster?"

Harry's reply was, "Because of what he has not said yet and if I can get away with it, it still is a prank on the Hogwarts Headmaster. All teachers are fair game since it has always been the students against the establishment."

Harry grinned evilly at Remus.

"That means you as well, my dear Moony! Will it end up being a prank war between Marauder and the next generation? Which reminds me, we'll have to think up a name for us new kids."


End file.
